This disclosure generally relates to digital audio signal processing. In particular, the disclosure is directed to digital audio signal processing of sounds moving through three-dimensional (3D) space.
3D positional audio in multimedia applications or renderings uses signal processing to localize a single sound to a specific location in three-dimensional space around a listener. 3D positional audio is one common sound effect used in multimedia applications, such as interactive games or other immersive reproductions, because the sound effect, such as the sound of an aircraft, can be localized to a specific position. This specific position, for instance, can be positioned with respect to a listener and even move around the listener while other sounds are positioned separately.
3D positional audio generally refers to a system where multimedia applications can use application programming interfaces (API's) to set the position of sounds in 3D space. Head related transfer function (HRTF) is one mechanism for rendering 3D positional audio. Specifically, HRTF is a method by which sounds are processed to localize them in space around a user, such as a player or consumer of a videogame. The HRTF is frequently personalized for the user.
Although the HRTF mechanism is effective in generating 3D positional audio that is personalized for a user, the process of generating the personalized 3D positional audio requires a large amount of processing power. This is a particular reason why 3D audio hardware accelerators are common on personal computers (PCs) and gaming consoles. However, some computing devices may not have a 3D audio hardware accelerator(s) capable of generating 3D positional audio. For example, smaller computing devices, such as tablet computers, mobile phones, mobile computing devices, or the like, may have a size and/or shape that does not allow for the use of a 3D audio hardware accelerator Similarly, legacy computing devices may not include a 3D audio hardware accelerator. Therefore, currently, these smaller computing devices and/or legacy computing devices are unable to produce personalized 3D positional audio, which greatly enhances a user's consumption of multimedia applications or renderings.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.